


Half-hearteadly

by xkwonniex



Category: Block B
Genre: Alpha Lee Minhyuk | B-Bomb, Alpha Woo Jiho | Zico, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Kim Yukwon| U-Kwon, M/M, Mates, Omega Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon, Rape, Top Lee Minhyuk | B-Bomb, Top Woo Jiho | Zico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkwonniex/pseuds/xkwonniex
Summary: What happens if alpha breaks a bond between an alpha and omega?
Relationships: Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon/Lee Minhyuk | B-Bomb, Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon/Woo Jiho | Zico
Kudos: 3





	Half-hearteadly

**Author's Note:**

> I Know I have 2 unfinished stories but this is one shot!
> 
> The broken what I am writing, is done I just has to translate it to english since it's on my national language finnish
> 
> Second one is that disney one, but my friend hasn't had time (?) to write it with me so..
> 
> But enjoy this short story! I want to remind that this is R18 and alpha/omega thing!

The alpha Lee Minhyuk is one who surpasses everyone with his charm and talent. I looked up to him not only because he is my hyung but because the fact who he is. One time when I was hanging with him and his friends boy at my age came in running yelling Minhyuk’s name. That is when I met him, you would know he is an omega at first glance. Kim Yukwon. By the time we met, those two were already pair-bonded. Yukwon helped me with school stuff when Minhyuk couldn’t, in the begging we didn’t get along since he was too hyper person for me but once our breaths started synchronizing, I fell in love with him.

However, that akward pair stopped to talk, they stopped looking at each others. It was Minhyuk who turned away even though Yukwon was waiting for him..  
”It will be fine Kwonnie, soon things are like they used to!” even though I had nothing to back it up, I still said it.  
”You think so?” Yukwon was smiling, but his eyes do not see me. I tried to reach him but I couldn’t.

What is it? What is this sweet smell? I open the door and I see Yukwon sitting in one of the classrooms shaking and panting.  
”Yukwon?”  
”Ji-Jiho ah, d-on’t c-o-me near m-e ah..”  
So sweet, so so sweet. Almost like he is in a heat? such a sweetness.

Yukwon is supposed to be Minhyuk’s mate so when they are mated a bonded omega will stop releasing pheromones. If that is the case, then this sweet scent.. My heart beats heavily in my chest remember someone saying that alpha can onesidely break off the bond with their mate and when they do the omega will..

”I see, Yukwon has been tossed away by that person, haven’t you?” he doesn’t answer, only pants and I smirk.

During their heat cycle, an omega’s pheromone’s flood out. Their bodies seek contact accordingly instinctively.  
”Hg, ah, no, stop it! Ah, ugh n-oo”  
But Yukwon, he refused me. It doesn’t hurt or prickle, there is just a bit of resistance. Surely he is strongly conjuring the though of Minhyuk in his mind. Despite the feverish intensity of his heat, and his body is craving for an alpha, Yukwon though he could run away from it all.. but that’a precisely why..  
”It- it hurts ahh”  
..I love him. No matter how many times our bodies came together..  
”I don’t want, ah ahh”  
He refused those instincts that sought me out. This Yukwon is so lovely, lovely..  
”Did he conceive?” I though.  
It’s okay even if we don’t become mates. As long as that bond called ”our child” exists.  
”My baby with Yukwon, huh? You know, if only it will resenble you, I will be happy whether it’s a girl or boy.”  
But ofcourse I would rather have a more.. concrete way of bond.

”You know Yukwon, I have been thinking.. Why is it that a broken bonded omega can never bond again. It’s surely because it was broken half-hearteadly. And as long as his ”claim” stays half-hearted that means..”  
That is why it means..  
”Well, I’m leaving now. Yukwon, you can’t go outside okay? Because there are many dangerous things waiting for you.”  
..that I will have to liberate you.  
I leave him chained to the bed and smile.

”Ah Minhyuk hyung! Good morning!”  
”Morning Jiho.”  
”By the way hyung I need a bit of your time after school today.”  
”What is it?” he is confused.  
”Don’t worry! It will be over quickly.”

I will be the one who protects.


End file.
